Dark love
by coraline's moon
Summary: Was Celena really the opposite of Dilandau, or were they two sides of the same coin- branches from the same tree? A two-shot exploring the troubling relationship between Allen and Celena post-series. Warning: mature content and incestuous overtones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Allen is one of those fascinating characters that seem simultaneously to be the most generic and yet also the most complex. This story explores some possible aspects of his psyche, as well as his relationship with his sister Celena. The story contains themes and material unsuitable for young viewers so _p__lease_ take the rating seriously.

* * *

**DARK LOVE**

_The glare of the sun burned through his eyelids, welcoming Allen Schezar to the beginning of a another day. He cracked his eyes open and surveyed the heavy red drapes framing the windows and opulent crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling before focusing in on the delicate figure asleep in the lush canopy bed. She laid on her back, one arm was thrown out in careless abandon and the other covered her eyes. Her silvery-blonde hair softly framed her face and her dark lashes brushed her cheek. Celena. His beautiful sister and only remaining family. The most precious person to him in the world. He made a move to reach her but he was tightly bound to a tall marble column inside her room, as he had been all night. _

_Celena's large grey eyes flickered open and she sighed in contentment. She stretched her lithe, nymph-like body before donning beautiful sky-blue robes and sitting in front of her vanity. The mirror reflected her brother's strictly bound form and she turned towards him in delight. Gliding over, she gently caressed his face and pecked him lightly on the corner of his mouth before embracing him fully. Her smile was full of happiness. She kissed him deeply on the lips and Allen's eyes darkened with muted need. Every part of him strained against his bonds to return his sister's embrace._

* * *

After Hitomi left for the Mystic Moon, much of Asturia was rebuilding. A new merchant middle class rose and the old aristocracy was losing its power. With gunpowder and machinery on the rise, there was little use for skilled swordsmanship that was once so prized. And so, the notorious name of Allen Schezar was starting to fade. When he resigned his post as Knight of Caeli, there were but a few murmurs of regret and condolences. His subsequent withdrawal from society and reclusiveness from his once close friends was chalked up to his desire to devote himself to the care of his delicate sister, whose nature of illness had never fully been disclosed.

Was Celena really the opposite of Dilandau, or were they two sides of the same coin- branches from the same tree? Zaibach sorcery could not change someone's fate without their own desire. The sorcerers would introduce a new fate or possibility to the mind of their subject who subconsciously would accept or reject it. Within gentle Celena's mind, there must have already been a receptivity- a hidden desire for power. The fate alteration machine twisted that desire to dominate her reality and thus Dilandau was born. Now Dilandau was long gone- he could not be sustained without sorcery and the fate alteration machine. But Celena already tasted the power he possessed, and now she was out for more.

Allen believed Celena and Dilandau were different in every way. She was gentle and harmonizing whereas Dilandau was bloodthirsty and cruel. Those Zaibach sorcerers had taken Celena and inverted her into a monstrosity of everything that she was not. Yet both Dilandau and Celena were fascinated by beautiful things. He wanted to destroy them and tear them apart whereas Celena- she wanted to own them. Netting and weaving and pulling and constraining, she was always preserving and holding things together. But the basic desire to be poweful, the desire to own, to dominate, and to control, was shared between them and was a part of them both. Dilandau directed his desire against the entire world. Celena focused hers on her brother.

To Allen Schezar, Celena was the flower of his family and the most precious person in his world. He doted upon her, unable to deny her any of her desires. More dear than his duty as a knight was his duty as a brother- to shield and cherish his sister above all others. He had failed before, allowing her to be spirited away which killed his mother and destroyed his family. Plunging into despair he pledged himself to the sword and became a knight. His days were filled with battle, and his nights with women after women, each unable to fill the deep loss he felt in his heart. But she came back. Beautiful Celena, his only family and the sunlight of his world.

To the sly Celena however, her brother was the ultimate prize. Asturian knights were essentially tools- property of their owner. Their skills were their owner's skills, and their bodies were their owner's bodies. Dukes, Lords, Princesses, and even the King himself sought the service of prodigal Allen. Both men and women desired him, for he was a valuable prize. Celena knew he needed her, that her return from Zaibach soothed the turbulence in his heart. She set a thread in motion, weaving a tight net of emotions and desires around her brother to constrain him and tie him closer to her. She was going to own him and become his only master- he was going to be completely hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning: non-con, please proceed with caution.  
**

**

* * *

**

It happened almost too slowly for him to notice. A loving smile suddenly twisted into a cruel smirk. Light grey eyes that flashed with red.

In the end, Allen was easy to break. The loss of his family at an early age, the difficult life of a swordsman, and his sister's miraculous return from Zaibach all solidified Celena's central place in his life. Months of her relentless teasing and subtle psychological torture kept him painfully confused and heightened his absolute need for her warmth and love- a love which she sexualized and used to subdue him.

* * *

She began by teasing him.

His breath hitched as her fingers brushed below his belt.

"Celena!" His face flushed. They were dancing at Asturia's royal ball.

"Yes, brother?" she whispered coyly. Her hand slipped between his legs and he stumbled. Her hand slipped inside his trousers between his legs and he stumbled. She squeezed his ball sack and he doubled over in shock and pain. Everyone stared.

"Allen?" a guest questioned him uncertainly.

"Terrible indigestion and constipation" Celena replied brightly. "And he's run out of laxatives. Perhaps you know someone who could help?" She ushered her abused and humiliated brother away from the onlookers while the guest stammered in response.

Allen woke abruptly later that night when she slipped on top of him in bed.

"Why are you-!" She placed her a finger over his lips to muffle his protests and kissed his temple.

"Let me show you how much I love you" she whispered, laying her head down over his pounding heart. One hand tweaked his nipple while the other trailed down his chest and slipped inside his briefs. He froze in shock. She snaked her hand between his legs and rested a finger a on his tight anal entrance. Lightly scraping it with her nail, she quickly pushed in. His face flamed. Limbs suddenly springing to life he jerked away violently.

"LEAVE!" he roared hoarsely, but Celena was satisfied. She left smiling, but not before gesturing to his obvious arousal.

* * *

Celena began slipping light sedatives into his meals when she realized they made him more compliant at night. If Allen suspected it, he gave no sign. Confronting his sister would force him to admit her gross violations of him, and worse, that he had allowed her. No matter what she did at night, he never mentioned a word of it during the day. Celena smiled devilishly as she watched the inner turmoil violation, guilt, pleasure, helplessness, and shame build inside her brother behind his facade of normalcy. He would crack soon- it was almost time. She planned to trigger his breakdown and guide him, in the aftermath, to surrender himself completely to her.

One night, Celena decided to make her move. She slipped her brother a particularly strong dose of sedatives in his evening meal and watched him stagger as he got up, take a few faltering steps towards his study, and collapse on the floor. He looked at her as he fell, his eyes wide with apprehension and dim understanding. With considerable difficulty, Celena dragged him to his room, and hoisted him face down on his bed. With heavy corded rope, she tied her brother's wrists tightly behind his back, and fastened his ankles and knees together. She then buckled straps up his arms and strapped his thighs to his calves as well. When she finished, her brother was restrained face down on the mattress in a kowtow position with his arms secured behind his back. He stirred awake midway in her preparations, but Celena squeezed his neck until he fainted, before gagging him and continuing on. Before she left, she chained his bound form to all four corner posts of his bed and made sure he'd be completely immobile upon waking. Although he woke up in a few hours, she left him alone for two entire days.

By the time his sister came, Allen desperately needed to relieve himself and was numb with pain from the harsh constraints. Celena was delighted at the sight. Her brother's lean, muscular body was covered in a slight sheen of sweat and his taut buttocks were facing her in clear view from his kneeling form. She scraped a nail across one of his cheeks, and they clenched when it came close to his crack. Despite the his bonds and hot summer air, he was shivering. Celena unchained him from the bedposts so she could turn his still bound body onto his back. His long blond hair was matted and his wrists had been rubbed raw from the rope. She kissed his forehead and he opened his eyes that swirled with fear and defeat. He tried to moan through his gag for her to release him, but his throat was too raw and dry. Stroking his face gently, Celena traced her other hand over his distended belly. She observed him intently as his eyes widened with desperation and he tried to moan urgently, although nothing came out. She pushed down on his belly more and more firmly until a small amount of his urine sprayed out. His body went rigid in shock and humiliation, and his face flushed. Twin tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed, brother" Celena whispered seductively. "You're safe with me. I'll take care of everything you need. I am your entire family." She kissed his eyes, tasting the saltiness of his tears. She cupped his trembling face with her hands.

"You've been required to protect others all your life. Has there ever been someone who could take care of you? Just relax and be good, brother." She removed his gag and held a tall glass of water to his dry and bleeding lips. His head hung limply and he made no move to drink.

"Dear brother," she cooed. "You've been here almost two days without food or drink so you must be desperate for water." She covered his nose and forced him to drink the entire glass. The foul aftertaste of a strong diuretic lingered in his mouth.

A steady stream of piss trickled down his legs and pooled on his sheet. Celena cradled her crying brother as he slumped into her arms in his crushing mortification, and final defeat.

* * *

Celena relished in her mastery over her brother. He could not feed, relieve himself, or move an inch without her permission. Sometimes she would keep him tightly bound for days while teasing him mercilessly. She reveled in her brother's desperate grey eyes as they pleaded for the relief that she would never allow. By keeping him uncertain and in pain, by making him beg, he needed her love all the more. Most of all, she relished in his absolute need for her warmth and care to ease the shame of his violation. More than the restraints Celena kept him, in were the psychological bonds tying him to her. And those bonds were always growing tighter.


End file.
